


candy clouds and other fluffy things

by Puzzled_Shipper (yugimoto)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Cute Date, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Satire, Soul Room(s) (Yu-Gi-Oh), lots of dumb jokes, post-canon AU, they go to the fair, theyre doing their best, yami is an awkward dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugimoto/pseuds/Puzzled_Shipper
Summary: Yami finds himself far out of his comfort zone when Yugi takes him out on a date to the fair. There isn't a game he can't win, or a ride that can scare him, but when it comes to expressing himself...Post-canon AU where he stays. And Yugi just calls him Yami because it's his affectionate nickname.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. a few pegs below cloud nine

Yami did not ask to be taken to the fair. But here he was. 

Yugi was all-but frolicking down the path. His little legs were more powerful than they looked apparently. He could not understand how someone could be this excited about anything _not_ involving duels. Or shadow games. Unless there was some sort of arena at this fair, he was not interested. 

**_I hope someone gets mugged so I have an excuse to host a shadow game._ **

_Don’t say that, Yami!_

Yugi excitedly raced towards the ticket booth. The underpaid employee who worked there gave him a tired stare as he asked for two adult tickets.

“Did you say _two_ tickets?” The employee glanced down at the small elementary school child. Perhaps his parent was not too far behind?

Yugi nodded, but smacked himself on the forehead. Yami laughed at him. “Shut up, Yami.” Yugi hissed under his breath. To the employee he said, “Just make that one ticket.”

“Hon, all children under thirteen must be accompanied by a parent or guardian.”

Now Yami was really laughing.

“What the— _hey!_ I am a _high school_ student, ma’am!” Yugi slammed his driver’s license onto the booth table. “I mean I was until I dropped out! But anyway I am eighteen—going on nineteen by the way. Let me buy my adult ticket.” A line was beginning to form behind him. A girl who couldn’t have been much older than him was staring. He’d been so happy two minutes ago, but he was already humiliated. 

“Okay, okay. My mistake, I’m very sorry, _sir._ ” The mocking tone wasn’t lost on Yugi, but he handed her the equivalent of 15 dollars anyway. 

**_Is there an arena at this fair, Yugi?_ **

_An arena...I—no. Kaiba is trying to build a new Kaibaland here, but that hasn’t happened yet. But you’ll love the fair, Yami! There are rides and food and—_

**_Boring._ **

_—Games and—_

**_Ahahaha! Now I see why we are here. Let’s go defeat everyone in our path. We will begin with the small children._ **

_Yami! That’s not what I—_

**_Hurry!_ **

Yugi sighed; his eye twitched with slight annoyance. He could only hope Yami did not disrupt this family-friendly fair with shadow games and violent hallucinations. All he wanted was a nice date with his boyfriend without all hell breaking loose; plus he hadn’t been to a fair or festival since his not-date with Téa. And he couldn’t even remember half of it, since a criminal interrupted it. 

“Okay, we can go play one of the games. It could be fun.” He whispered. Yami hovered beside him and gave him a thumbs up. Glancing around, Yugi decided to go to one of the shooting games. _Do you want to play it first, Yami?_

Yami eyed the various gifts on display: small toys (as if Yugi didn’t have far too many baby trains in his soul room as it was) and large plushies. There was a large panda bear hanging from the top shelf. The sad look in its eyes reminded him of Yugi. 

**_Yes, I would like to play now._ **

Now Yami was in control. 

“Hello there, carnival commoner!”

_Yami..._

“ _Excuse me?”_

“I—Did I say commoner? Excuse me. I am quite sure your profession as a carnival employee is respectable at this time. During the Egyptian era—“

_YAMI! Stop insulting the guy!_

The man shot Yami a look. His eyes were lifeless. “Woo hoo. Do you want to play the game?” 

“Absolutely. They call me King of Games, not King of Shames. And I would be ashamed to turn down a game where I could win a prize for my Aibou.”

“Okay great. Prices are on the wall depending on how many turns you want. Hit one target to get a small prize, three for a medium, and five targets to get a large.”

Yami slammed down the money and grabbed the toy gun. “I shall claim that sad looking animal.” He pointed at the panda bear.

“Woah, woah—okay okay.” The guy rolled his eyes. He loaded the gun with eight balls and it was time to play the game. 

“It’s game time.” Yami hissed.

And then he effortlessly shot all eight targets. _Way to go, Yami! You got 'em all!_ The man was floored. Sweat trickled down his forehead. “You win! Do you still want—”

“I claim my pathetic floofy bear prize, and additionally that small pathetic baby train. As I hit eight targets, I believe I am entitled to be compensated with a small and large prize.” 

The man sighed and handed over the prizes.

“Thank you, commoner!” Yami smiled, snatching the panda bear and baby train from his hands. 

**_Yugi, we should attend these fairs more often! These ‘games’ are far too easy! Look, I won you this...creature and a new train to make up for the one I ruined._ **

_Well the games are generally fixed against the player, but I guess they’re no match for you! And...that’s so sweet of you—_

**_They cheat?_ **

_Oh boy._

**_I do not tolerate such deplorable behavior, Yugi. If you see any cheating, let me know immediately. I did notice that the targets were smaller than the balls themselves, but it was clear to anyone playing that it would be a challenge._ **

_I didn’t mean they cheat...just that the games can be harder than they look._

Yami glared at the man running the game he had won. He took an angry step in his direction, but then halted. Clearly Yugi did not want him to confront the man and mind crush him or psychologically damage him in any way. He sighed. This was supposed to be a date, after all. A...somewhat foreign concept to the Pharaoh, but alas, he was trying his best.

“...Do you like the bear and train?”

_I love them, Yami. Thank you._

Yami smiled, triumphantly. So far, this date has been a success! He didn’t even mind that he would have to carry these gifts around for the rest of the day. 

**_Would you like to go win the rest of the prizes there? Or go get more at another game?_ **

_Let’s try to save some prizes for the kids, Yami._

The pharaoh paused. That’s right—Yugi always cared for strangers; he loved to help others. He had an idea. 

He marched back over to the same booth. If these games were rigged and Yugi didn’t want him to use his powers, he’d have no choice but to win the games and distribute the prizes fairly.

_What’re you—_

Yami promptly slammed half of the money from Yugi’s wallet onto the counter. “It’s game time. Again.”

The man shook his head and filled the toy gun with balls.

After twenty minutes, Yami had won the majority of the prizes on display. Children were gathering around him, as he began giving the prizes out.

He was even getting thanks from the kids. And even a few hugs. He did not ask for the hugs. But at the same time he didn’t mind. He wished he could hug Yugi right now instead. He gave the bear a casual squeeze. 

_That was so sweet, Yami. You made all of those kids so happy._

**_I am not sweet. I do not care about the kids. I only want to make you happy, Yugi. What is the next game for this date?_ **

Yugi hovered beside him, smiling at his clear lie. _How about we check out one of the rides over there?_

**_A ride? Now what on Earth is the purpose of a ride? Do you have to play a game for it?_ **

_Yami, not everything involves games! A ride is—well you know...you’ve been on one before I think. It’s for fun. It gives you that adrenaline rush. You go and sit down and...well...you’ll see._

**_Will I feel like a commoner falling down an incomplete pyramid?_ **

_…_

**_I see. I will attempt to refrain from referencing Ancient Egypt…for at least the rest of this date. Now, what ride are we going on?_ **

Yugi sighed. He pointed at the nearest roller coaster. _That one looks pretty fun! If it gets to be too much, we can switch out._

**_Are you calling me a coward?_ **

_No, I—_

**_I shall ride that...ride._ **

Yami determinedly raced towards the roller coaster, absentmindedly charging through the clear line of people waiting to ride the roller coaster.

“Hey! You’re cutting the line—”

Yami ignored the commoner’s yell and stepped forward to the very first seat. “Start this abysmal ride!” he declared.

_Yami...You have to wait in line like everyone else._

**_It is too late, Yugi. I am ready for the ride._ **

“Sir, you need to put the bear off to the side.” 

Yami growled, but allowed the man to take it away. “If the bear goes missing, so does your head.”

 _Yami!_ The pharaoh ignored his partner’s scolding.

A staff member buckled the seatbelt and pushed the protective bar near Yami’s chest. Only a few moments passed before suddenly, Yami lurched forward in his seat, as the coaster began to roll upwards.

**_When am I supposed to feel this ‘adrenaline’ rush?_ **

_Soon! Lean back in your seat._

Yami huffed and scooted backwards, although his fingers were tightly wrapped around the protective bar. Seconds later the coaster reached its peak. The other riders screamed and cheered as the roller coaster zoomed. Yami’s hair rustled in the wind. 

“I do not understand, Yugi. This is just like standing atop the train or even the blimp.”

_…_

Yami raised his hands as the coaster jostled everyone. He did enjoy the feeling of the wind on his face and the way his stomach seemed to move. But he still didn’t feel any such adrenaline rush. 

The ride ended and Yami retrieved the prizes. 

“Are you having fun, Yami?” Yugi asked. The pharaoh hesitated. He didn’t really have much of a concept of “fun.” He supposed the closest thing was how he felt when he played Duel Monsters. He nodded anyway, gently squeezing the odd panda bear. Perhaps not playing Duel Monsters virtually every other day could be a good thing.

“I’m so glad! I knew you’d end up liking it.” 

Yami mumbled something under his breath. 

_What was that?_

_Nothing, nothing._

_Are you hungry?_

It wasn’t often that Yami ate. That was usually Yugi’s job. Yugi would eat, sleep, and generally take care of his body, and then Yami would take over only when it was convenient for him. He knew he was a parasite in some ways, and deep deep down he did feel a _hint_ of guilt over it. Not that he’d ever admit it. Besides, he did things for Yugi sometimes—like punishing his bullies, or dueling for his honor, ruining anyone who dared to look at him the wrong way. And Yugi would do the same for him. Things had gotten so hectic lately, that he’d lost sight of the more positive aspects of their relationship. They’d both been so vitriolic lately. But he didn’t know how else to be. 

Friendship was a big enough adjustment for him. And even that he messed up—never mind a real relationship. He was a pharaoh. He wasn’t supposed to be a part of modern dating in a completely different culture.

He shrugged and then nodded.

“Yami, are you okay?” Yugi asked. “You look genuinely angsty.”

 _“Angsty?”_ Yami replied incredulously. “No, Yugi, I am most certainly not—” he sighed. He glanced towards Yugi, who was hovering beside him with a concerned expression. 

“Yami…” Yugi prompted carefully.

“It’s—” he faltered. _For the love of Ra,_ he thought to himself. _Why is it so challenging to express myself?_

There was a moment of silence. Yugi sighed, but smiled slightly. “Let’s go get some cotton candy. It’s okay; we can talk about it when you’re ready to.”

Yami wondered what cotton candy was, but frankly was too tired to ask. He felt... _guilty,_ suddenly, for whatever reason he could not place, and whenever he looked towards his boyfriend—his Aibou—he wondered as to how much time longer he would have with him. He didn’t want to find out. Yugi pointed him in the direction of the stand, and he set out to go there. 

There was a blur of blue and white, and then he hit the ground. Hard. The Millennium Puzzle smacked him on the forehead on the way down. He didn’t even want to get up.

“Oh bloody hell, I’m so sorry Yugi. I was so excited to hear that someone was giving away plushies that I wasn’t looking where I was going. It sure is fancy seeing you here. Do you think the fair is selling crumpets and tea?” 

Of course it was Ryou Bakura. “Let me help you up.” Yami stared at his extended hand. He grabbed the panda bear instead and stood up on his own. Suddenly, Yugi took over.

“Damnit, Bakura! You need to watch where you’re going. Why would you just run through a crowd like that? There are children here and—ow that hurts!” The dull pain from the impact had set in. 

“I’m so sorry, do you—”

“Just leave us alone! We’re trying to have a date.”

Ryou looked around, clearly puzzled. And then he looked at the puzzle around Yugi’s neck. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were—”

“I don’t care, stupid Bakura! Why do you always have to show up at the most inconvenient times and make things worse?’” 

“Bloody hell, Yugi! It was only an accident!”

“You know who _else_ was also an accident, you stupid, tea-loving—”

“I will be on my way then! Cheerio, Yugi, cheerio.” Bakura skipped away.

“This panda is really soft, Yami.” Yugi said. “Let’s go get that cotton candy. You gotta try it.” 

Yami watched Limey Bakura skip into the distance before turning towards Yugi. **_Yes, this…cotton candy, as you say,_ ** he frowned. **_Since when did cotton become candy in the modern world?_ **

Yugi shook his head. “You’ll see! Now, c’mon!”

Soon enough they were at the cotton candy stand. Yami watched, mesmerized. What was that...that _pink_ cloud?

 **_Yugi_ ** , his eyes widened. **_This is cotton candy?_ **

“Try it,” Yugi whispered, with a wide smile on his face. Yami suddenly took over, grasping the heaping pink cloud into his hands. There was certainly no dessert such as this in ancient Egypt. It melted in his mouth and was sickly sweet. Strangely, he liked it despite not typically enjoying sugary foods. 

“It is very sweet.” Yami said.

“It’s basically straight up sugar.”

“Ah.” Pieces of it melted and stuck to his hands. 

“You should hold it by the stick.”

“Ah…” Yami felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks from embarrassment. He grasped onto the stick instead, pointedly ignoring Yugi’s cocky grin.

“Awww, you’re so cute~!” Yugi cooed. The color of Yami’s face became a deeper shade of red. 

“I am not _cute,_ Yugi!” Yami argued weakly, although there was a small smile on his face.

“Yes, you are, you—”

A passerby suddenly interrupted them. “Sir, are you okay?”

“Erm—excuse me?” Yami cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“You were talking to yourself.” 

“No, I wasn’t, _commoner!”_ he spat. “ _You_ should consider consulting your doctor for a hearing device.”

“ _Sir!”_

“Can you not see I am too busy eating this delightful delicacy? Carry on!” 

_Did you have to insult the guy?_

**_Really, you’re going to say this after bullying that Limey friend of yours?_ **

_I...yeah, fair enough._

**_I thought I was the one with the temper, Yugi._ **

_Yeah, well...Maybe I get it from you._

Instead of retorting, Yami looked genuinely sad. It was quite a sudden change of expression—Yugi was surprised—and knew he had to prod Yami further as to what was wrong.

 _Yami,_ Yugi tried to prompt him carefully once more, _Is everything alright?_

The almighty pharaoh sighed. **_Should I have moved on after you won the duel? I feel that I’ve made your life even worse by sticking around like a parasite. Not as bad as your grandfather has been, but—I...you do deserve better._ **A tear ran down his cheek and dissolved a stray chunk of cotton candy that had stuck to his lips. 

Yugi looked at him in disbelief. “You’re the only constant in my life, Yami. And I do love you...Even when we fight over stupid stuff. I don’t know who told you that you’re a parasite, but I wouldn’t care if you mind crushed the bastard who did.”

Yami felt his lip begin to tremble, and he blushed furiously—he, a _Pharaoh,_ crying...in _public_ for all of the _commoners_ to see?—but he would allow it for now, because his Aibou told him he loves him, and Ra, nothing else matters. 

“Yugi,” he smiled, “I love you, too.” 

His heart was racing.

Was this the adrenaline rush Yugi had described earlier? It felt good. He finished eating the cotton candy and disposed of the stick. Yugi reached for Yami’s other hand and they held hands as best they could. Their date wasn’t over yet.

  
  
  
  



	2. pitfall of colorful balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :))

It seems that Yugi had put a lot of thought into their date. Yami only had media references for what modern dating looked like. It seemed like a lot of drama. And there were always anguished declarations of love in the rain. They’d already done that, but instead of rain, Yami had cried. Usually the movie would end after that and cut to an epilogue. He placed a hand on his hip. Yes, he was uncomfortable, but it was better to look confident.

“Yugi…” He did not care if a commoner heard him talking to his intangible partner.

“Hmm?”

“What happens now? On this date...What next?”

In all fairness, there were other movies Yami had seen. With family-unfriendly endings. Was that the point of this date? He didn’t know. He’d be happy to—

“Well, if you’re feeling better, there’s plenty more to do here! Other rides, little stores, and there’s even a fun house we could visit. Otherwise, we could sit and chat, or if you want to go back home, I understand.”

“A  _ fun  _ house?” Yami asked, intrigued. He smiled as he could see his partner’s eyes widen with excitement. “Perhaps... _ perhaps  _ we could mingle with the commoners in this ‘fun’ house, as you call it.” He’d just been contemplating the meaning of the word  _ fun,  _ and here Yugi was telling him that there was an entire house dedicated to it. 

“Alright! I’m so glad. It’s just down that way, if I remember right.” 

So Yami walked in that direction. A few strangers were staring at him. He didn’t know why, but he could feel their gazes burning holes into his skin. It was as if they knew he didn’t belong—or alternatively that they found him attractive. He didn’t know which of those options made his skin crawl more. Why couldn’t people just mind their business. 

_ Do you need a break? _

Yami shook his head. He’d have to get used to this at some point. He couldn’t just stay in his soul room all day anymore. But casually walking around felt so  _ wrong _ . It still reminded him of the time a few years back when he’d lost Yugi’s soul. 

_ Are you getting inside your head? _

**_Inside my head? No—I am walking. I didn’t leave your body unconscious on the—_ **

_ I mean are you ruminating on a lot of stuff? _

**_Ah...perhaps. Are you?_ **

A child screamed as she dropped her cotton candy on the ground. The noise was horrific. Yami gritted his teeth.

_ I was just thinking that this is such a nice day to spend alone with you. _

**_Alone? Look at all of these people! Do you hear the horrific child screaming?_ **

_ I...is it too crowded? Because we can— _

**_No no no. I didn’t mean it like that. Never mind, as you were saying?_ **

_ Just that I’m happy to spend the day with you. _

Yami paused in his steps. He could once again feel this ‘adrenaline rush’ Yugi referenced earlier _ — _ curses, is he blushing again? _ — _ and realized as to what he had meant. Sure, they were not completely alone at this fair, but...it was only  _ him  _ and Yugi, for once, with no souls on the line, no horrendous friendship speeches from T é a...and it was  _ nice.  _ He loved his friends, he loved Duel Monsters, but most importantly, he loved his Aibou. 

**_I love that I can spend this day with you. And every day._ **

Yugi was smiling so wide that it was slightly contagious. 

**_So...what is this “fun” house?_ **

_ You’ll have to see for yourself! The staff members may try to scare you, there’s sometimes rooms that are designed to be illusions and mazes that may challenge you— _

**_Ah! Just like my soul room._ **

_ Yeah!  _ Amusement seeped into Yugi’s tone.

He was about to see for himself, as now they had arrived. Once he stepped through the entrance of the fun house, he observed his surroundings. Although this was not quite a game to play, he was surely not going to allow some measly commoner scare him in a fabricated soul room. His eyes darted back and forth. And then a staff member asked him for money. He glared at the teenager before opening Yugi’s wallet to make the payment. Would it be so terrible to mind crush the employee forcing him to pay?

But there was a greater stake at hand: accomplishing this fun house. He would win. He would have  _ fun,  _ damnit.

“ _ You! _ ” Yami pointed directly at the teenager’s face. “ _ You  _ will witness me successfully completing the silly mazes within this so-called ‘fun’ house with ease. Mark my words.” 

The teenager frowned. “...Okay?”

“Did I  _ ask  _ you to speak?”

_ Yami!  _ Yugi scolded.  _ Be nice, he’s probably getting paid as much as I did at my grandpa’s game shop.  _

The pharaoh nodded before turning on his heel with a  _ whoosh  _ of fabric fluttering behind him. Yugi had worn a jacket akin to his old school uniform, and he was able to wear it like a cape. He’d also worn the silver bracelets that Yami had found cool. The lighting within the house became dimmer as he strode further from the main entrance. He soon found himself solely alone in a narrow hallway—aside from Yugi of course—but he was determined to impress his partner with the amount of fun he would have. 

The narrow hallway soon opened into a quite larger, empty room, with one noticeable difference: the walls were composed entirely of mirrors. Yami paused, staring at his reflection before him, only to then see he is being reflected off of multiple walls.

“Aha! I understand. These multiple reflections are supposed to confuse me from locating the exit, is that it?  _ Please,” _ Yami shook his head, “this is  _ child’s play,  _ Yugi! My soul room is  _ far  _ more complicated than a room of mirrors. When will the demonic entities step out to scare me?” 

“...Yami _ — _ they’re not demonic entities, I _ —nevermind _ . If you’re so confident this is easier than your soul room, how come you’re still stuck in this room of mirrors?” 

There was a pause.

“Are you questioning  _ me,  _ the King of Games? I  _ will  _ exit this ridiculous mirror room successfully, Yugi, you will soon see!” He huffed. He scanned the room for a pathway. “ _ Clearly,  _ the way out is—” He bumped into a plane of glass. “Not this way.” 

Yugi was laughing at him. Yami glared at the space in front of him. He  _ would  _ get out of here. He kept walking, and after reaching a few dead ends, finally recognized a change in the pattern of the mirrors. 

Suddenly, a dark figure leapt in front of him. His eyes widened,  _ briefly—And then his third eye opened. He would ruin this man’s whole career as a “terrifying”  _ demonic _ spirit.  _

“What in the _ — _ ?!” the poor staff member exclaimed, in awe of the glowing eye in the darkness. 

“Begone!” Yami bellowed, extending his free arm outwards. “Move out of my way or I will have no choice but to mind crush you!”

_ Yami! _

“Woah—hey, hey relax!” the employee nervously shouted, throwing his hands up as if he were held at gunpoint. Somehow, even he could tell that Yami was not joking. He didn’t know what it meant to be mind crushed, but he didn’t want to find out. “Sorry to scare you.” 

“ _ Scare  _ me? On the contrary,” Yami let his voice become sultry, “How sad, it seems that you’re the one shaking in your shoes.” His eyes darkened as he took a step towards the employee—who was now quivering in fear—and laughed darkly. Yami bared his teeth into a slasher smile. He ignored Yugi’s groaning. The nameless employee, who by the way was probably making minimum wage, fled. 

“That’s it! I’m done. This is the third time today someone has threatened to kill me!” He shrieked, throwing his vampire cape to the ground on his way out.

“Aha! I see why it is called the fun house, Yugi!” 

_...Yeah… _

**_Why so dismal?_ **

_ I...You might be taking this a bit far.  _

Yami’s smile fell. “ _ Far?  _ Aibou, I was only protecting you from the clearly possessed commoner—” 

_ Yami! He was pretending! It’s his job! He’s not possessed, and—I… I don’t need your protection in a fun house! _

Yami was going to retort—as per usual—but suddenly paused. He could hear the frustration clear in his partner’s voice, and for  _ once _ , decided to shut his mouth and listen. He continued walking as he did so.

_ Yami... _ Yugi sighed through their link.  _ Not everyone is possessed, not everything is a duel, you...you don’t need to prove anything to me, okay? _

“Prove?” Yami’s eyes widened. Shutting his mouth be damned. “What do you think I am trying to prove?” he asked incredulously. A floating ghost crossed their path, but Yami ignored it. It was clearly a piece of fabric on a string. 

_ Yami, I know you’re powerful and that you love me. You don’t need to make teenagers cry and nearly wet their pants to try and impress me or anything. I love you, but even I was afraid you were gonna hurt the guy for a second.  _

“But I—” Yami paused as he could hear footsteps approaching them. He swiftly turned, his  _ cape _ billowing—and boomed, “Who  _ dares  _ enter my... _ oh. _ ” He frowned upon realization it was only another employee dressed foolishly in an historically inaccurate vampire costume. 

Yami stared for a moment. “Ah! I am frightened.” He averted his eyes and walked around the vampire. 

_ Yami... _ he could sense his partner was far more than exasperated at this point. What was he doing so wrong? The date was originally going perfectly, and now…

“What?” Yami frowned. “I said I was frightened. He was not mind crushed either!” 

Ghastly sounds were playing in the background and the lighting changed. They approached a flight of stairs. He ascended. He could feel that Yugi was hesitant to speak his mind. There was so much tension. And then he reached the top, and the destination was a  _ slide.  _

“A  _ slide? _ ” he echoed. He considered the mirror room to be child’s play—but  _ this!  _ He was a  _ Pharaoh! _ Pharaohs did  _ not  _ go down slides!

“Absolutely not! There must be a secret exit…” he faltered.

“Are you...afraid...of the slide?”

“ _ Afraid? _ ” Yami sputtered. “It is not frightening, it is demeaning! I can  _ see  _ you smiling, Yugi—

“I doubt it; it’s pretty dark.”

Yami sat at the edge of the slide. “Hmph…” He peered below.  _ Dear Ra,  _ he thought to himself. It  _ was  _ dark. He’d had no issue with the rollercoaster from earlier, but he couldn’t see the bottom of this slide. There could be snakes at the bottom for all he knew! 

“Hey,” Yugi said, his voice gentler than it was before. “Are you okay?”

Yami stroked the panda bear which he was still carrying. Then he patted the toy train in his pocket. Finally he asked his burning question. “Where does the slide go?”

“What do you—” 

“Where does it go? What will befall me if I go down this demeaning children’s plaything?” 

“What— _ nothing!  _ Yami, the slide will end at one point. There is no trick, no game...it probably will end outside of the fun house!”

Yami clutched his panda bear to his chest.  _ No _ , it was absolutely  _ not  _ because he was terrified at the unknown of this demonic children’s contraptation—he had to protect the cuddly bear. 

“Yami…” Yugi sighed. “Do you want to—”

“No! I  _ will  _ conquer this slide! Panda Bear, shield your eyes!”

Yugi bit back a chuckle as Yami finally slid down. It was as if he was falling into a dark abyss—but he would most certainly not scream, no, this was only a fun house…

Until the slide suddenly propelled him into the air. He gasped as he saw flashes of color—red, yellow, blue...what in the world  _ was _ this?—and fell into his pit of a colorful demise with a loud  _ thud.  _

“ _ AH! _ ” the all-so-powerful King of Games screamed. “Yugi—I can’t get out!” He tried to scramble out of this endless pit, but it was to no avail. Was this some sort of quicksand? He was going to suffocate here, wasn’t he? 

But he could hear his partner laughing through their link—and Ra, he has lost count as to how many times he has blushed in this one day—and stopped his scrambling. “ _ Yugi!  _ What is this?” 

_ It’s a ball pit! Don’t be scared, it’s for fun!  _

“ _ Fun?!” _

Yugi’s figure hovered above him, almost tauntingly—and continued to laugh. “You should’ve seen your  _ face! _ ”

Yami paused. Perhaps drowning and suffocating in this pit would not be so terrible after all. He felt his face contort into a pout. It was unbecoming of him to be quivering in fear over colorful plastic balls. To feel better about himself, he recalled his very first victory over Kaiba, and how he’d opened his mind in a badass way. He should certainly mind crush Kaiba sometime soon. Or not. Maybe he wasn’t so certain of that, but it was a nice distraction from his flailing in a colorful sea of balls.

“Can you  _ help  _ me out of this colorful disaster?”

“No.” Yugi smiled. 

Yami sunk further into the pit, continuing to pout. “I—I don’t require your help anyhow! I am—”

“A Pharaoh, I know.”

“I am  _ perfectly  _ capable of getting out on my own.” He looked around. Finally, he found the nearest ledge and grabbed onto it with his free hand. Mustering all of his (Yugi’s) strength, he pulled himself out of the pit. And then he further inspected his surroundings. Where was he? Was he still in this fun house? He felt a pit in his stomach. 

He breathed heavily, grasping his panda bear tightly. Until it dawned on him—the  _ train _ . The tiny, damned  _ train.  _

Yami turned his head towards the pit. “No,” he trembled. “On Ra, do not tell me this pathetic train has fallen in the endless pit!”

_ Yami, it’s okay, we can always win another— _

**_NO, Yugi! You said you liked the train! I’m not leaving without your train!_ **

_ Nonono, it’s really okay—I know you don’t like the— _

Yami dove back into the ball pit. 

_ Ball pit.  _

The pharaoh thrashed around, screaming into the plastic balls. He cursed in ancient Egyptian, dramatically pushing the plastic balls out of his way. “ _ Little Train!  _ I command you to reveal yourself to me!”

_ Yami...It’s an inanimate object— _

Yami ignored his partner. 

ººº

It took about ten minutes for Yami to retrieve the train. He heaved as he slammed the small train outside onto the ledge of the pit. He was genuinely considering banishing this horrendous pit into the shadow realm, but knew it would only upset Yugi.

“That…” he declared. “was horrific.”

Yugi was speechless as he watched his boyfriend panting from the exertion. 

They were in the last room, thank goodness. The floor appeared to be moving, though it was a trick of the lighting and materials used on it. Yami appeared to be unfazed as he walked forwards, expression devoid of any emotion. They exited. 

Once outside, Yami found the nearest bench and sat down. “Perhaps you should take over for a while,” he mumbled, averting his eyes from Yugi and staring at the bear instead. It was much easier to look at the bear’s sad eyes than his partner’s.

“Sure, Yami.” Yugi said. His tone was gentle again. And then Yugi took back over. 

_ Did you…Are you having a good time other than the ball pit? _

**_I…of course I am, Aibou—even though I harassed underpaid employees, nearly mind crushed multiple people in one evening, I…enjoy seeing you smile. I liked trying new food and new things. You have a new train to add to your collection, too!_ **

Yami smiled. His partner mirrored the gesture. “I’m glad.” Yugi adjusted his jacket so that he was actually wearing the sleeves, before looking over towards the horizon. “It looks like the sun is going to set soon. Do you want to shop around for a bit and then watch it?”

Yami nodded. 

“What’s on your mind?” Yugi asked. He held out his hand, and his partner took it. 

“I am enjoying this time with you.” Yami said, attempting to squeeze Yugi’s hand. “I like the fair, and winning games, and the adrenaline rush.” He hesitated. “I do not like  _ commoners _ staring at me and I did not like sinking in the pit of colorful balls.”

Yugi seemed to mull this over. “I think I understand—I didn’t really like talking to strangers either, until I started dueling…it can be draining. And as for the ball pit…it’s hard feeling like you’re not in control.”

“Yes!” Yami replied. “Precisely. I am not accustomed to…this world outside of dueling, Yugi. I do not know what people talk about, or why they dress up as demons and leap in front of others. I feel like…” he frowned, observing the fairgoers. 

“You feel like…?” Yugi gently prodded.

Yami was silent. He observed the fairgoers laugh as they played at the various game booths; the children screaming on the roller coaster rides, and men and women holding hands,  _ physically,  _ no translucence—

This was no longer ancient Egypt. He was no Pharaoh—at least, he was no longer one—these commoners did not answer to him; there was no ceremonial duel at stake.

Who even was “Yami?”

“I feel…” he finally answered in a whisper, “like a fraud, Yugi.” He turned towards his partner, grimacing at his concerned features. “I’m... _ sorry. _ ” 

“ _ Sorry?  _ What on Earth are you sorry for?” 

He felt so  _ small  _ in this moment, and he  _ hated  _ it. “This is supposed to be our  _ date _ , Yugi, and I—I don’t even  _ know _ how to date!”

“Yami…” Yugi smiled gently, “it’s  _ okay _ , do you think  _ I  _ understand more than you?” he laughed quietly. “Did you see  _ me  _ going on any  _ real  _ dates with Téa—or anyone else even?  _ You  _ were even in my place that one time!”

“No—you don’t understand, Yugi, I—” oh, Yami was rambling now, and he knew he should stop, but he also knew he needed to express this to his partner at one point, before...well, before he goes more insane than he already has gotten. “I don’t know how to  _ date _ , I don’t know how to be a  _ boyfriend _ …Pharaohs did not have to worry about dating!...I don’t  _ know  _ how to coexist in a modern world without threatening demonic entities and duel arenas!”

Yami paused, observing his partner’s expression for any  _ slight  _ hint of exasperation, or even  _ disgust, _ because here he was, making an absolute fool of himself, as if he was one of those clowns from the fair…

But there was no exasperation. No disgust. Only  _ concern _ , and it frankly confused the Pharaoh to absolutely no end. 

“It’s okay,” Yugi soothed, “I understand now—and I’m sorry it took me so long, I shouldn’t have teased you before. I seriously didn’t realize how jarring this could be.  _ I’m  _ the one who should be sorry.” 

Yami opened his mouth to argue, but Yugi waved his hand.

“You’re doing great. We can take everything at our own pace, and…if you’re feeling uncomfortable, I hope you know that I care about you more than appearances or plans, or anything like that.” Yugi lowered his voice, recognizing that they were heading into a more crowded area. “If we’re both not having a good time, then we should change something. And I’m glad you told me how you’re feeling.” 

“I…” Yami released a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. “I am glad too. In a way, I am finding myself again, but not who I  _ was  _ but who I am now.” 

Yugi smiled at him. “Well, I can help you with that!” He chuckled. “You’re someone who would do anything for those close to him, and even will go out of his way to make the _commoner children,”_ he imitated Yami’s tone, “Smile as well. Maybe you’re a little _protective_ and a bit competitive sometimes, but given our history, that’s understandable.” 

Yami blushed…again. He wondered if his face would just stay the same shade of pink forever at this rate. 

Yugi continued, “Not to mention that you’re kind of a softie.”

“I am not—that’s  _ you _ .” 

“If you say so!” he laughed, interlocking his fingers with Yami’s translucent ones to the best of his ability—and for a fleeting moment, Yami could pretend he could feel it. Now that it was later in the day, a lot of the families had left the fair. The sun was beginning to set as Yugi had mentioned earlier. There were clouds that looked like cotton candy; some were the trademark pink, but some were darker. For a moment they just gazed at the horizon. 

Yugi walked over to a nearby kiosk that was selling jewelry and trinkets. “Oh! Check this out,” he whispered, trying to avoid unwanted attention. He picked up a thick silver bracelet—it was more like a bangle—and admired it.  _ I feel like it’s something you’d wear, Yami. _

Hesitantly, Yami nodded.  **_It’s nice._ **

Yugi brought it up to the cashier and purchased it. Afterwards, he slid it onto his wrist. “Maybe next time we go out we’ll go to a game shop.” He paused. “—I mean if you  _ want  _ to go out again, and I mean a game shop that isn’t my grandpa’s!”

“I know, Yugi. That sounds…perfect.” Yami replied. Hastily, he added, “And of course I would like to go on another  _ date.  _ I promise I’ll do better at the next one.” 

“Oh,  _ stop _ .” Yugi tutted. “I had fun today, Yami! We...usually don’t spend time together alone like this—”

“Yugi, we share the same body.”

“You know what I mean!” Yugi twiddled the new silver bracelet in a nervous manner. “We’re usually with our friends and I love them but…”

“I understand,” Yami interrupted with a small smile on his face, “It’s nice to have times like this. To watch the sun and eat sugar and go down slides that lead to a pit of colorful doom.”

“Well, that’s one way to put it,” he laughed. “I used to come to these kinds of fairs a lot as a kid, but I think this is the most memorable time I’ve had here.”

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble of thunder. 

“Ah, I didn’t know it was supposed to rain today!” Yugi said. “We’d better get home before it rains.” He tucked the precious panda bear into his jacket, hurrying towards the exit. Yami hovered closely to him, glancing upwards at the darkening clouds. With a twinge of disappointment, he realized their date at the fair was now coming to an end— _ wait— _ how exactly did dates even end? Especially in their case!

**_How do dates usually end, Yugi?_ **

_ End? Well, I…usually in movies, the characters will say ‘goodbye’ to each other and go to their own homes, or sometimes they go to...erm...one of their homes. _

**_What does that entail?_ ** Yami tilted his head quizzically, noticing a blush on his partner’s cheeks. Ha ha! At last the tables had been turned. It began to drizzle, and Yugi’s hair was beginning to look frizzy.

_ …Nevermind!  _

**_Yugi, I may have not been born in the modern world but I am not an idiot. They have sex, don’t they?_ **

_ Yami!  _ Yugi was blushing furiously now, and Yami thought it was quite adorable, to say the least.  _ Yes, sure…! But— _

**_But not on the first date, eh?_ **

Now Yugi was really blushing.

_ Did Joey show you his favorite movies last time you were hanging with the gang? _

**_Perhaps._ **

Now it was pouring. Yugi continued to run as carefully as he could, lest he slip on the slick pavement. Now they were only blocks away.

_ Tell you what—we can end our date in my soul room. _

Now it was Yami’s turn to blush. Damn! He hadn’t expected Yugi to be so bold.  **_Really? Do you mean—_ **

_ I want to know what your lips taste like, Pharaoh. _

**_… Probably like cotton candy. Run faster if you’d like to find out._ **

_ I’m running as fast as possible!  _

Yugi’s wet bangs clung to his face. Now they were finally home. Yugi ran past his grandfather, ignoring his shouts, and went to his room. He promptly locked the door. 

**_Are you going to dry your hair first?_ **

_ That can wait. _

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he and Yami were standing in his soul room. Yami stared dumbly as Yugi grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips.

“You were right.” Yugi said. This time Yami drew him in. There was the familiar adrenaline rush again and he could tell it was mutual. Warmth flooded his senses. Their hands began to travel, finding new ways to pull the other closer. And when they finally pulled away they were breathless.

Yugi leaned in again and then hesitated, smiling deviously. “I think I’d better go dry off.”

Yami’s jaw dropped, and he remained looking like a gaping fish as Yugi kissed his cheek. 

“I guess this can be the end of our first date.” Yugi said.

That night, Yugi held the panda bear close to his chest as he slept. And Yami in his intangible form held Yugi close to his. 

**Author's Note:**

> <33 
> 
> yes i also wrote yami kills grandpappi :P


End file.
